dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Web
'''Web' was an Alpha Team Agent assigned to the Dino Attack Team. He was killed during a mission to Castle Cove. Biography Alpha Team Web always wanted to serve in Alpha Team, and so as soon as he turned 18, he did, in 2006. At this time, Alpha Team was recovering from its struggle with Ogel in Antarctica. Web became a reconnaissance specialist. He was also a skilled figher, but chose to pursue other options besides combat, using his skills only when necessary. Web's first major assignment, lasting for two years, was to scour the LEGO Planet for Ogel's hiding place. He was one of many agents assigned to this task. While he didn't actually find Ogel (no one did), he did stop a number of minor villains that he encountered along the way. It was also here, on this mission, that he first met fellow Agent Tail. In 2008, when Ogel returned, Web was assigned to hit-and-run attacks on Ogel's bases for a few weeks or so. He was then ordered to Antarctica to scout around in preparation for an Alpha Team siege on Ogel's Mountain Fortress. Dino Attack Team In 2010, during the Dino Attack, Web, along with many other Alpha Team agents, was assigned to the newly-formed Dino Attack Team. He and fellow former-AT agent Tail worked under Viper for a few months, and then were reassigned to serve under Magma. Web and Tail were partnered and went on two or three missions before Magma was transferred back to Alpha Team. Newly-minted Elite Agent Reptile was assigned to take Magma's place, and both Web and Tail were ordered to serve under him. Their first mission together was to Viking Island. There the three of them, in Reptile's Iron Predator, along with a small team of other Dino Attack agents, discovered the strange Mutant Viking Monsters. While approaching the island, they were attacked by Sea Serpents, which Web helped fight off. Web also helped rescue Reptile from the Skr-Ok Clan and fought off their Viking warriors. After going on a handful of other missions with Reptile and Tail, on a fateful mission to Castle Cove Web was killed. It started when he was poisoned by an underwater snake in the Bermuda Triangle. He was attempting to recover ancient treasures from a wrecked ship that could be used to pay Pirates Coral and Goldbeard. The poison was severe, and both Dr. Formula, a skilled scientist in many fields, and Reptile, also a skilled scientist, were unable to treat him with the medical supplies onboard a Iron Predator. Then, once the team reached Castle Cove, they visited the manor of the evil witch Aethra. Aethra offered to treat Web, and was successful. Little did they know that Aethra had used the DNA Device to reprogram Web's DNA, making him completely loyal to her and also making him immune to the effect of the poison. He appeared fully healed, but when Reptile's team returned, having discovered Aethra held the DNA Device, Aethra ordered Web to attack the others. He killed the pirate Goldbeard before his friend and comrade Tail shot him, killing him instantly. Abilities and Traits Web was an excellent gunner and a skilled fighter. As an Alpha Team agent, he specialized in reconnaissance. Web knew that he was not a brilliant scientist or mathematician, so he instead found much enjoyment in putting explosive weaponry to good use. However, during his time in Alpha Team, he preferred avoiding fights unless necessary. Trivia *Web (and his co-character Tail) were designed to fill the roles of two other "co-characters" that aided [[User:TC01|'TakunuvaC01s]] primary character, Reptile. *Web was originally killed during the mission to the Castle Cove because '''TakunuvaC01' wanted to reduce the number of NPCs he controlled. It was only later it was tied into the plot. Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:TakunuvaC01 Category:Deceased Characters